Feelings
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Naraku can feel what Kagome feels. Oh that can't be good; especially when it's that time of the month.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short two shot dedicated to Naraku kun for his birthday.

**HAPPY EARLY EARLY EARLY BIRTHDAY NARAKU KUN!!!**

Hope ya like it. Much love. Keva

xx

Naraku sat silently in his dark domain fingering the jewel and staring through the window. He wasn't necessarily looking at anything just pondering on what his life will be like once he becomes complete. So many suspected him of wanting to destroy the lands but that wasn't the case; he just wanted silence in his own mind and really nothing more.

"Master Naraku" A deep voice filled with poisonous hate stated from the door. He didn't bother to look at the being that was talking to him in such a manner. "What is it Kagura." He demanded coldly.

"The inutachi has returned to their village." Kagura tried to keep the hate from her voice but it was a futile attempt at best. Naraku knew how she felt about him and she certainly knew how he felt about her.

Naraku didn't respond; he just continued to stare out the window. He waved his hand in dismissal and returned to his own thoughts of wanting to be complete as he continually fingered the mostly complete jewel.

Yes today was just another ordinary day in the dark den of death that contained one methodical deadly half demon known as Naraku.

However unbeknownst to the deadly kumo his ordinary, uneventful, just another day in the dark mists of his miasma, silent brooding day; was about to get ugly… very… very… ugly. Because across the wasteland of his small domain, through a forest, over a small hill, just past a village, at the edge of the pond a young female was having a bad day all her own.

xx

Kagome stood at the edge of the pond glaring at nothing in particular and everyone who knew her was far… FAR… as far away as they could get from her. It was the 9th and on the 9th evil Kagome was set free and any living breathing thing with ears was her target; but not intentionally… well maybe just a little intentionally.

It was that time of the month where PMS and cramps intermingled; leaving her in pain and in a none too good a mood. As far as she was concerned; currently anyway, this was all Inuyasha's fault. Or was it Miroku's? Maybe Koga's?

She waved her hand in the air. Her pain and bleeding and moodiness was all the fault of any creature with a Y-chromosome and possibly a few with an X.

A groan tore from her lips as another nasty cramp decided to flare up. "UGH!!!" She groaned and wrapped her arms around her waist. "INUYASHA!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

xx

In a village not to far away but far enough away that none could hear her scream; a certain silver haired hanyou cringed in a sudden bout of fear.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Miroku questioned with a puzzled expression written across his face.

Inuyasha turned fear filled gold eyes to his hoshi friend. "Kagome" He whispered and nodded his head when Miroku paled visibly. "It's starting. No male is safe for the next three days." Inuyasha whispered in fear that Kagome just might hear him.

Shippou moved to stand in front of the two males and tried not to grin stupidly. "You better run." He leaned towards the two of them and whispered the next part. "She's on her way back now."

Both Inuyasha and Miroku paled noticeably and began to sweat as their eyes widened to impossible proportions. "Really?" Miroku questioned just above a whisper.

Shippou nodded his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If you don't hurry she's going to catch you." He sing songed.

The kit began laughing hysterically as both Inuyasha and Miroku stumbled over one another in their haste to get out of the hut and far far away from the village and one frightening and deadly PMSing miko.

"What the…" Sango started when she saw Inuyasha and Miroku running at full speed towards her; then eeped and jumped out of the way of two running in panic males. She turned and watched them go while they yelled to every male within the vicinity to get the hell out of the village. "What is going on?" She asked as she turned to face Shippou.

"Kagome" Was all the fox said and instantly Sango knew exactly what was going on.

xx

Kagome doubled over in excruciating pain and in her moment of agony her powers flared; sparking and snapping out around her and a pink orb no larger than a pin head flew from her body into the woods unseen by the cramping miko.

xx

Naraku continued to stare out into the nothingness that was his black fog of death. Truthfully he was actually growing bored and in need of some excitement; and perhaps harassing the lord of the west was just the distraction he needed from his over worked mind.

He was so involved in considering his options on what he wanted to do for the rest of the day that he failed to see the tiny tiny… oh so tiny ball of pink power come flying through his darkness and hit him right in the center of his forehead.

As he sat there a sudden flare up of intense pain in his abdomen nearly forced him to curl into a ball where he sat. Where the hell did this sudden pain come from? He had to find out.

Slowly yet gracefully he rose to his feet and ground his teeth together when the strange clamping pain flared up again; almost to the point of incapacitating him. His miasma began to billow out around him before he lifted up off the floor and flew out the window; trying not to move his body too much as his belly suddenly curled in on itself.

Where the hell was the source of this incredibly aching pain coming from? When he found the source; as surely it couldn't possibly be coming from his own body, he was going to destroy the witch or demon or whatever it was.

As he made his way north towards; of all things, his enemy's village the pain seemed to increase in intensity. This would not do; not do at all.

xx

Kagome fell to her knees as another sharp pain tore through her midsection. "Oh Kami!" She moaned like she was dying; which she was sure was the case. "A male must die for this." She hissed; thinking that a sacrifice to the Kami would make the pain go away. It was about that time when a perfect specimen of maleness appeared before her; one that A) needed to die and B) his death would please not just the Kami but every living breathing being he had ever crossed paths with.

**"YOU!"** She hissed with an accusatory finger pointed at the hanyou as she rose to her feet with eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "This is all your fault!"

Naraku's crimsons blazed as they too narrowed. "Bitch what magic is this?!" He demanded in a dark deadly growl with his hand placed against his stomach.

Kagome slowly rose to her feet; her aura snapping wildly about her, and took three deliberate steps towards the hanyou, placing herself right in front of him. "What did you just call me?" She hissed; her voice low, dark, and deadly.

Naraku stared at her for a moment wondering if this was the real shikon miko or an imposter. The Kagome he knew was nice, sweet, caring, loving and all other things that made him sick. However this Kagome in front of him was displaying none of those things so was this the real miko or a demon pretending to be her; perhaps a witch?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this looks like its going to be more than just two chapters. I've decided to do this in a series of drabbles or whatever they're called. So good news for you Naraku kun! Hope you all enjoy. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

On the bank of a pond near a village that contained a well that allowed a girl to traverse time; a miko and an evil hanyou were locked in an unwaning death glare. The miko; whom was known as caring, happy, and loving was anything but due to the curse of women. The hanyou; whom was dark, deadly, and full of hate was still dark, deadly, and full of hate. However; currently the majority of his hate was targeted at the supposedly loving miko in front of him.

"I will destroy you." He growled.

Kagome narrowed her eyes even further. "I dare you to try it." She hissed with a pointed finger in his direction.

Naraku stared at her and opened his mouth to respond but snapped it shut and ground his teeth together as the pain in his stomach flared up once again; nearly forcing him to his knees.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her stomach and groaned miserably. "I'm in hell."

"Not yet miko." Naraku stated darkly. "But you will be shortly." He raised his hand to strike her down when a sudden thought occurred to him. _'If I can feel what she is feeling now; will killing her cause my own death to come as well?'_ Was that a risk he was willing to take? As he stared at her he realized that yes; yes it was a risk he would take as she would be dead and in about ten twenty years he would regenerate through his hidden heart.

"UGH!!" Kagome groaned as her powers once again flared out around her.

Naraku took a step back to avoid being purified as he ground his teeth tightly together. "Girl what is wrong with you?" He demanded as he bent over slightly in pain.

Kagome snapped her head up and glared at him. "Cramps you idiot! Don't you know anything about women and what they suffer because of beings like you?!"

"I have done nothing to you." He hissed not remotely understanding what in seven hells she was talking about.

"I don't mean you; as in Naraku, you baka!" She glowered. "I mean you as a male; gawd are you a dumb ass or what?!"

"You will watch your tongue bitch!" He growled as he closed in on her.

"Bitch?!" Her eyes began to spin angrily. "That means death! You will die today!"

Naraku easily caught the girl when she launched herself at him and wrapped her hands around his neck; digging her nails deep into his flesh, and began strangling him. He was rather shocked that she had such strength in her and was actually cutting off his air supply. He jerked her hands from his neck fully expecting her to fall to the ground; only to find she had a death grip around his waist with her long legs. Really this was getting way out of control and most likely looked absurd to any that would chance upon them. "Girl you will release me." He demanded.

"Not until you are dead and pay for making me suffer!" She growled as she locked stares with him. She suddenly changed demeanors causing her brows to draw and her head to cock slightly to the side. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Naraku arched a brow at her convinced now more than ever that she had gone completely mad in the head. "You have placed a spell upon me." He stated like she was simple.

"I have done no such thing." She shook her head. "I don't have that kind of power."

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Do not lie to me girl." He growled.

"I'm not lying!" She bit out before her cramps flared up once again and she slumped against his chest. "I'm dying." She moaned

Naraku widened his eyes slightly even though his midsection felt like it was folding in on itself. "This affliction is fatal?" This would not do; not do at all.

"What affliction?" Kagome questioned through a deep calming breath; waiting for the flare up of her cramps to settle not noticing that his hands had slipped down to cup her thighs to hold her up as her body went lax against his broad hard chest.

"You know of what I speak." He bit out in annoyance.

Kagome lifted up and stared at him. "Of course I do; that's why I asked you what you are talking about after all." She drawled with a deep roll of her eyes. "Just trying to make casual conversation here." She waved her hand through the air.

"You continue to mock me and I will make sure you die a very painful and bloody death." He hissed with narrowed crimson eyes.

Kagome leaned in until they were nose to nose. "Don't you dare threaten me because you aren't making any sense." She ground out through clenched teeth as she felt the rolling waves of a headache coming on.

As far as he was concerned none of this was making any sense. It was like a bizarre circle of a dream within a hallucination with in a vision through Kanna's mirror. He suddenly felt the roll of a headache hit and pressed his lips together tightly as he stared at the girl. "You will fix this." He demanded.

Kagome sighed deeply. "I don't even know what you are talking about. So how the hell am I supposed to fix what I don't know?"

"If you weren't so simple then you would know what I am talking about." He growled.

"And if you weren't such a bastard you would just tell me what you are talking about." Was it her or was Naraku being excessively stupid? "What is wrong with you exactly? Have you taken a hit to the head or something?"

"There is nothing wrong with me." He hissed. "It is your inability to understand of what I speak."

She could feel her powers flowing through her body wildly in preparation to purify him straight to hell where he belonged. Not because he was Naraku and evil; no… no… no… It was because he was a male and a sorry worthless bastard and the source of all the pain in her body.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was shining brightly in a deep blue sky above feudal Japan; a few wisps of clouds floated by, but never daring to block the sun and its bright yellow rays. Within these warming yellow rays of the mighty fire ball in the sky; a hanyou stood holding a miko in his arms and to any onlooker they would seem to be lovers.

Yet to those who knew these beings knew that they weren't in love with each other. No; the miko and the hanyou were deep seeded enemies, yet suddenly they were bound to each other, one knew it and the other didn't…

Naraku took a deep breath as he tried to calm his ire. They were getting nowhere and neither knew what the other was talking about; well in her case anyway. Yet he wasn't sure he really wanted her to know that he could feel what she was feeling, as nothing good was going to come of it; of that he was sure. However he also knew that she was smarter than the average woman of the times and much to his constant ire she was much too perceptive; nearly rivaling his own powers of perception. Things were not looking good for him and he did not like it one bit.

His deep crimson eyes narrowed to deadly little slits as he felt her powers flowing through her little body. "Suppress your powers woman or I will destroy you." He growled.

Kagome stared hard at him. "You will be a pile of dirty black ash before a single octopus tentacle wiggles its way out of your filthy body."

Now he didn't know why and quite frankly was disgusted with his sudden line of thinking as well as with the words that spilled from his mouth. "My body is not filthy."

Kagome smirked in spite of herself and her current situation. "A little vain are we?"

Naraku ground his teeth together as he stared at her. "Do not mock me." He hissed darkly.

"Don't get mad at me because you're arrogant." She shook her head in annoyance at him. "You're the one bellowing that your body isn't filthy."

"I am not bellowing." He hissed back.

"Fine!" She bit out. "Your body isn't filthy! Gawd; get over your… Ugh…" She groaned as the pain in her belly and the pain in her head suddenly decided to gang up on her. "Kill me now." She moaned.

"With pleasure." Naraku bit out against the sudden onslaught of pain in his head and gut.

"I didn't mean literally." Kagome huffed in irritation. She didn't know what the hell was going on here. Here she was, legs wrapped around Naraku's waist, him holding her up, and them arguing like they were boyfriend/girlfriend or at the very least good friends who could do this sort of thing with each other. She stared at him with furrowed brows as her oddly colored blue eyes locked with his even more oddly colored crimsons. "Do you find this as bizarre as I do?"

"Miko none of this is making any sense." He stated with a sigh of annoyance.

"So what IS going on here exactly?"

"I am here to destroy you." He growled in her face.

Kagome leaned in until they were nose to nose. "And I will purify you the second you even try it."

They were right back to where they started and really he did not like it one bit. There had to be an end to this situation and one that would give him victory and one where she would end up dead. However; she wasn't exactly easy to kill and had a tendency to become even more troublesome and quite the thorn in his side when he would fail in killing her. Perhaps he wasn't destined to kill her…. No… he was destined to kill her; it was just a matter of actually committing the act of taking her life, and in that is where the problem lies… she never dies like the worthless human is should.

xx

From the pond, through the small village, past the trees of the forest, hidden in a small clearing there seemed to be a gathering. This wasn't a mob, a war party, or even a group of men gathering for a hunt… No; this was a group of terrified men that were well acquainted with a miko and understood the meaning to the ninth day of the month and the threat that loomed over their heads; especially an inuhanyou and a hoshi.

"How long do you think we should stay out here?" Miroku questioned his hanyou friend standing next to him.

Gold eyes locked with violet as the hanyou bristled slightly. "Forever?" His little pointy doggie ears plastered to his head. "This is Kagome we are talking about."

Miroku nodded his head in agreement and complete understanding. It had only taken once to learn just how terrifying Kagome could be on the ninth… he was unconscious for nearly two days and nursed a black eye for two weeks. Who knew that sweet, innocent, loving little Kagome could throw a shoe that hard and with such precision that she managed to not only connect the heel of her shoe with his eye; but with enough force to knock him to the ground and force him to hit his head on a rock.

The hoshi sighed. "Well then perhaps we should make camp while we wait for our friend to return."

Inuyasha nodded his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Every fuckin month we have to put up with this shit!" He growled. "No other female acts like this!" He threw his hands out in exasperation; effectively knocking his hoshi friend to the ground.

The hanyou looked down at his friend sprawled out in the dead leaves of the forest and grunted before he gave a small kick to Miroku's side. "This ain't no time for takin a nap. We gotta get camp ready."

Miroku glared up at the hanyou. "I hope Kagome finds you." He mumbled under his breath; forgetting about the hanyou's sensitive hearing.

Inuyasha jerked his friend to his feet and nearly snarled in his face. "I will kill you if I scent Kagome anywhere near here!"

Miroku widened his eyes and stared at the hard gold glowering at him. "I swear you won't see a single strand of Kagome's hair anywhere near here." He nodded as convincingly as possible.

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment longer before he dropped him to the ground. "Keh" he grunted then took off into the forest to hunt for their little band of hideaways.


	4. Chapter 4

Thus far Naraku kun's (the person in which this fic is written for) thoughts are that he loves it and has given me a thumbs up on it. Other than that no real in depth thoughts on it; but will update you if he does say anything else... he's more of a listener than a talker so don't expect much.

xx

By today's standards Feudal Japan was considered a hard savage place to live. Each day could easily be your last day to live; especially with creatures known and youkai and hanyou running around. One moment you could be minding your own business going through your daily routine of hunting, gathering, cooking, building or any number of things that a being without the modern conviences of today would do and suddenly you could be swept up by a creature that only nightmares are made of. Would they rape you, eat you, torture maybe? No one could say for sure; but one thing was certain, life in Feudal Japan was perilous.

To be fair not all creatures known as such were necessarily evil and some even tended to fight for the side of good. However though; those that were evil and made it well known what their intentions were; didn't play by the rules and had a tendency for doing as they pleased when they so pleased to do it regardless of what anyone thought or did or even said about it.

Of all these evil creatures there was one who by the standards of evil could easily be considered the son of hell and carried a name that said as much, and a certain miko was currently stuck in a battle of wills with the one that carried such a name.

Under normal circumstances this miko would normally be afraid of her most hated of enemies; but due to the curse of women she was anything but. No; she wanted to torture and kill him in the same manner he had done to so many others as he was so deserving of.

"Again why are you here?" She demanded. "We don't have any shards; no thanks to you you bastard, so there should be no reason for you to be here!" She bit out in his face.

"I am here to destroy you." He growled back.

Kagome opted for taking a different path; than the _'I will purify you first.'_ thing they had been doing; which was getting rather old anyway. "Why; I haven't done anything to you, if anything you're the one that has abused, tortured, and tried to break me down mentally. Really I should be the one killing you for all your misdeeds towards me." She finished with a curt nod.

Naraku just stared at her not entirely sure where to go from here. True she had never actually done anything to him except for fight to save her own life; yet that was neither here nor there. "You are my enemy; that is reason enough."

"Says who?" Kagome wasn't stupid and she was well adept at playing mind games; considering who she traveled with, their whole relationship was based on mind games.

Naraku arched a brow at that as he stared at her. "That is the way it is."

Kagome sighed deeply. "Again; who said that we had to be enemies? Was there a notice that went out that said _'Naraku and Kagome are enemies'_ and I missed it somewhere? Not only that…" She shook a finger in his face. "but _that is the way it is'_" She stated in a deep voice trying to sound just like him. "Is not a good excuse to want someone dead!" She waved her hand in the air. "Now had I killed your puppy or something then okay I can understand it; but really Naraku what have I done to you; personally, exactly to make you want to take my life?" _'Ha; wrap your simple mind around that you jerk!'_ She cheered mentally.

Perhaps he should just walk away and bring death down upon her head another day; really it would be much easier than this war of words they were having, where he was certain he was losing. Then again when was he going to have another chance like this where; with just a single tentacle out of his chest he would kill her right in his arms. However there was the issue of being purified with her last breath; it was quite a troublesome situation he was stuck in. "Your existence is enough of a reason to want you dead."

"Now that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." She snorted. "Waitwaitwait…" She shook her head dramatically. "I've got it. My birth issued forth your misery; considering I was born loooooong after you were created and had no knowledge of you until my misfortune of being dragged into the past. Yes Naraku; I made your miserable life what it is now with nothing more than a wave of my tiny hand, upon the day of my birth, five hundred years into the future. It makes perfect sense." She rolled her eyes at him.

He had to admit; and only to himself, with it put that way it did sound ridiculous. Yet that wasn't the point; they were enemies and how they came to be that way didn't matter at the moment. The point of the matter was this; he hated her, she hated him, and they both wanted the other dead. "Do not attempt to make this into something more than what it is."

Kagome just stared at him like he had just spouted a second head; and considering who he was it was quite possible that that could indeed happen. "Something more than what it is? What the hell does that even mean? I'm trying to point out to you that this isn't more than anything but two beings who have no justifiable reason for being enemies in the first place."

"Miko; I have attempted to kill your friends and wrought about destruction upon the lands. That is reason enough for you to hate me and become my enemy." Now that didn't make any amount of sense in his own head and really he couldn't believe he was defending her reasons for hating him.

"Did I say anything about my friends or the land? No I . Did. Not." She bit out. "I'm talking about you…" She jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "And me ANNND I'm talking about prior to your attempt to kill me. Past tense."

"The past has nothing to do with this." He growled getting rather annoyed with this whole situation.

"You're the one who brought up the past in the first place." She sighed irritably.

"Have you gone mad?" He snorted. "It was you; not me, that brought up the past."

"Nuh-huh" She shook her head. "It was you."

Naraku ground his teeth together as this was getting way left of center and really grinding nastily up his spine. He needed to end this and end it now!


	5. Chapter 5

GAH! Naraku kun someone stole your clothes... YOUR NAKED!!

xx

A paradox could be used to describe many different situations involving an absurd reality but could be in fact just that… a reality. For instance a young modern girl who only ever studied about the past in school, dreaming of returning to the past to see what it was really like, then being thrust into the past by no will of her own, and experiencing that past for herself. In short; the young girl's experience of being thrust into the past would be classified as a paradox.

Now a paradox is the sister to enigma and a cousin to irony and just generally one of those situations that can send you into madness without even trying. For example; a miko of good in the arms of a hanyou of evil arguing over the absurdity of how and why they are enemies and without a single drop of bloodshed from either of them. This is what you would call a paradox of colossal proportions; as neither would never consider such a thing could happen let alone allow the passing thought to cross their minds.

Yet here they were within each other's arms arguing over a most menial detail of their situation at hand which was…_'Who said that they had to be enemies?'_. So that brings us to the evil cousin known as irony and it's ability; like paradox, to drive one mad. The irony of their situation was that the evil hanyou; whom immersed himself in lies and deceit, was arguing for the side of good, using dark threats to get his point across, and throwing their paradoxical situation into the tight embrace of its sister known as enigma. Feudal Japan and all that knew these two were never going to be the same again.

"I'm just saying…" Kagome trailed off when her so called enemy; which had yet to be determined why and whose fault it was they were branded as such, cut her off.

"Silence girl." Naraku growled in her face. "The mere fact is that you and I are enemies; when, where, and how we came to be such is irrelevant. You are good and I am evil."

"By what standards are you considered evil?" She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as this was much too fun. Never did she think she would be able to play these mind games with Naraku; of all the beings in the world.

Best of all he didn't do like Inuyasha; by getting mad and throwing a fit, which was entertaining for a minute then the funny quickly died away to annoyance due to his large loud mouth. Nor did he do like Sesshoumaru and just walk away with a haughty sniff; letting her know silently that she was so far beneath him that to utter a single word in her direction was such a complete waste of his time that death would surly come for him should he dare to speak a word to her. _'Narcissistic bastard!'_ She grunted out to herself. However; currently this was the most fun she has had in a long long time, so fun in fact that her cramps and headache were completely forgotten… for the moment anyway.

Naraku just stared at her; who was she kidding? "I am Naraku…"

"Yes and I am Kagome." The miko nodded. "What does that have to do with anything? My point is this; you claim to be evil and all I want to know is by what standards are you considered evil? Are we talking god of the underworld here; which is pretty evil..." She nodded her head. "Or are we talking death row inmate? There's a pretty big difference between the two you know."

"Death row inmate? You speak nonsense." He had determined; not so long ago, that he was the one going mad as she was still alive and he was actually arguing with her. He couldn't fathom one single reason for continuing with this nonsense yet here he was still doing it enforcing the passing notion that he had either taken a severe hit to the head or he was indeed losing his mind; to which the later was the case.

"Oh right." She nodded her head vigorously. "Umm… how about a murder running across the land killing for the thrill of it? Would you consider yourself evil like that or the ultimate evil? I mean I need to know this so I can decide just how much of an enemy you really are." She smirked at him; not believing how stupid this was getting, yet it was still entertaining none-the-less.

"It doesn't matter on what level I am your enemy." He growled getting more and more annoyed by the second. "You are the opposite of me; therefore, you are good and I am evil, hence we are enemies." With that he released his hold upon her expecting her to fall to the ground and hopefully injure herself at least a little bit only to find she still had a tight hold upon him and wasn't going anywhere.

"Who said I was good" Kagome tossed back smartly. "Just because I don't go around killing for no reason at all; doesn't mean I am good."

Naraku peeled her from his person with a grind of his teeth. "You have gone mad." He bit out then began surrounding himself with his miasma; forgetting that he could feel her pain and his whole reason for being there in the first place. "I will destroy you; doubt it not."

"Ha!" Kagome pointed at him. "You keep trying and keep failing! I will live to see another day and another and another and YOU can do nothing to me!" She held a determined fist out in front of her to continue on with her rant when those forgotten cramps decided to remind her of their presence and flare up in the worst of ways; knocking her to her knees.

Naraku pulled his miasma back into him and growled in his chest. What the hell was wrong with her that was causing him such pain? He didn't know but by damn he was going to find out. Once the pain subsided to a more manageable level he grabbed the girl up, tucked her under his arm, and took to the sky. He was going to find out just what the hell was going on here even if it killed them both.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry Naraku kun I meant to have this up for your b-day but it's a little late. This authoress hangs her head in shame. Forgive me old man! Much love. Keva

xx

Any being that had even the most minute ability for deducing logic and reason would understand that when the sun is shining brightly above night time would no longer exist; well until the earth turned and the sun was no longer shining upon the land. It was the simple laws of science and nature that determined night from day and how each came to be within their twenty-four hour cycle.

So it would stand to reason that in the middle of the day, in the middle of Feudal Japan, when the sun was in the middle of the sky, that nowhere in the immediate area would night dare to exist. Yet it did exist… sort of. Granted there were no stars in the sky that one could see with the naked eye nor was there a moon casting down its reflective rays from the sun onto the land; yet it was pitch black and dark. How could any rational explanation exist for such a strange anomaly; one name: Naraku.

"You know maybe if you got out into the sun more; you wouldn't be so damn angry and murderous all the time!" Kagome bit out as she squinted her eyes to try and see just where the hell she was. "Where are we anyway? A cave; maybe? And why did you even bring me here in the first place? Just what is it you want?"

"Be silent girl; your voice is grating on my nerves." Naraku growled irritably as he began rubbing his temples against the powerful headache which was caused by the damn female.

"See there; point and case." She nodded. "You weren't half this moody when we were by the pond in the sunshine. Besides why the heck did you kidnap me in the first place?!"

Naraku dropped her to the floor and let a small smile grace his lips when she moaned in pain only to cringe when he too felt that same pain shoot up his leg. "The reasons for my actions bare no concern to you." At least he could take solace in the fact that she had yet to figure out their connection and with any luck; which he was quickly running out of, she would never figure it out.

Kagome scrambled to her feet. "Oh yes they do. Especially when they concern me! My body, my life, MY concern!"

"Perhaps I have brought you here to kill you." It was a stupid statement and he knew it; and he also knew that she, she who is way too perceptive for her own good, was going to see right through it.

"Please…"

Yep he was right and now she was going to run her big mouth and continue to irritate him further. He had to wonder how that baka of a hanyou put up with her day in day out and were he one to care he might; just maybe, feel sorry for the bastard.

"What now you've taken to killing in secret? I find that hard to believe." She waved her hand through the air. "Now listen here…" She pointed a finger in his face; nearly touching his nose with said finger. "You will take me back to where you found me RIGHT NOW!"

Naraku grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly; ignoring the pain he was causing himself in the process. "Do not attempt to make orders upon me; lest death is all you seek."

"So you're not going to kill me then." She nodded and jerked her hand from his hold. "Well that's a first." She reached up and placed her hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling ill or something?"

He slapped her hand from his face and glowered at her. "Have you gone mad?" He demanded. "You should be fearing what I am going to do to you!"

"Well I would were this any other time. However;" She nodded her head curtly. "Nothing about the last hour has made any amount of sense and you are acting particularly weird today."

"Iie; it is you that is behaving out of character." He bit back.

"Me?" Her eyes went wide. "What'd I do?"

He opened his mouth to respond only to be interrupted by her rather large loud mouth.

"**I** was minding my own business suffering from my cramps in peace until **YOU** showed up and made my bad day even worse!"

"What are these cramps you speak of?" Now he was getting somewhere as he now had a name for her ailment.

"How simple are you really?" She sighed. "Do you know nothing about women and what they suffer from every month because males like you?!"

Naraku eyed her speculatively. "You are telling me that this pain you suffer from is caused by males?"

"Of course." She nodded. "If it weren't for men I and any other female in the world wouldn't have such problems."

Okay so two things; one that was the biggest load of crap he had ever heard or two; the elimination of all males would make her pain go away. He was really leaning towards the former. "Miko; you speak nonsense. How is it a male's fault that you suffer so?"

"It just is!" She sighed deeply. "Males are the source to all female pain; plain and simple." She leveled him with a hard glare. "And guess what; you are a male, ergo you are the reason I am suffering." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "How simple are you; really?"

Naraku just stared at her as he tried to fight down another bout of the cramping pain when it flared up for what seemed to be the millionth time. Really; how did females put up with this pain month after month? Here she was acting like it didn't even bother her and he wanted to gut himself on the spot just to be rid of the pain once and for all. Perhaps he was severely underestimating the female species and how powerful the really were.


	7. Chapter 7

So as it turns out there has been an increase in fan love for Naraku and I do not like it one bit. He is mine mine MINE so just keep your grubby little hands to yourselves!! I do not like to share and if you don't watch yourself I will take him away and no one will ever see him again! So back off! *Sorry that wasn't nice. But he's still mine!*

Anyways; on with the next chapter. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

It stands to reason that when a male and a female are alone together in the dark something is bound to happen. Now what will happen is determined on where these beings are and most importantly who they are.

However certain circumstances must be in place in order for any activity to occur; and those circumstances must be embraced by both parties. Yet; when the two who are involved in such a situation are speaking to one another backwards and on opposite sides of an illogical gap; very little if anything is going to happen, other than a consistent and completely irrational one sided argument. This throws us right back into the world of paradoxes and two beings who just can't seem to meet in the middle and sort this whole mess out.

"Hey!" Kagome slapped Naraku's hand off her arm. "Stop touching me!"

"Touching you? This is the first time I have laid my hand on you." He growled.

Kagome snorted. "Then how in the hell did I get here…" She waved her hands through the air indicating the immense darkness surrounding them. "If you didn't touch me?!"

Naraku ground his teeth together tightly. Again how in the hell did that stupid inu hanyou put up with her day after day? Really he would cut his own heart out and finish himself off once and for all if he was in that baka's shoes. Then again what was that saying about himself currently? He did kidnap her and bring her back to his castle and for what; to continue to indulge in this sadistic mind numbing torture?

"You know what I mean." He bit out irritably.

Kagome narrowed her eyes upon her enemy. "Look just take me back to where you found me and we can just pretend that this day never happened and that it was nothing more than a bad dream." She nodded her head. "Definitely the worst dream ever; that's for sure."

"If I so decide to return you then you will return when I see fit; but not until this issue is resolved." He growled.

"Issue?"

He would have slapped himself if it would have been prudent and productive to his current situation to do so.

"What issue?" Kagome drew her brows. "The only issue here is you kidnapping me for no apparent reason."

Naraku ignored her and once again grabbed her by the arm; pulling her in close so that they were nose to nose. "You will explain to me these cramps you suffer and how you ease them."

"What? What are you talking about?" Kagome shook her head. "What do my cramps have to do with anything and why would you even care?" She stared hard at him. "Would you drop the vague act and just tell me what the hell is going on!"

So bad he wanted to maim something; specifically her. "Just answer the question." He hissed as he gripped her arm tighter causing her to whimper and unfortunately causing his own self pain. Whatever was causing this link between them had to be broken and broken now. Yet the problem was; what had caused it in the first place? "You will tell me everything that occurred prior to my arrival at the pond." He demanded.

"Let go of me!" Kagome cried out and when his hold on her loosened relieving the pain in her arm; she kicked him in the shin as hard as she could. "**OWWWIEEEE!!!**" She cried as she fell to the floor gripping her abused leg.

Naraku stared down at her and smirked in spite of the situation at hand. Served her right; and at least he could take comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only one suffering this strange connection.

"What did you do?" Kagome whimpered as she stared up at her dark enemy.

Naraku ignored her and decided to put this new found revelation to test and perhaps finally gain some pleasure from watching her suffer.

"OW!" She again cried out when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm.

Naraku smirked at the red welt that appeared on her arm in the same location where he ran his claw across his own arm.

"What did you do to me?" Kagome demanded as she scrambled to her feet; only to clutch her stomach when her cramps announced their presence once again. Then she felt it; and an overwhelming dread erupted through her entire being. "Oh no." She gasped as she stared wide eyed at the kumo.

Naraku narrowed his eyes upon her; not for one second liking the look on her face, as it screamed that something unimaginably terrifying was about to happen.

Kagome grabbed the kumo by his haori and jerked his face down to hers. "You have to get me back to the village; RIGHT NOW!"

He opened his mouth to respond only to snap it shut when she began jerking on his haori madly.

"NO; you don't understand. I have to go back NOW!" She panicked as she paled slightly. Then she felt it and indescribable shame began to pour from her body. "Oh Kami." She cried then took off running into the darkness with no real knowledge of where she was going… well until she ran face first into a wall.

Naraku slapped his hand to his forehead where the girl wacked her own against the wall; and could nearly see white spots dancing before his vision. What kind of fool would run face first into a wall? Better yet why would anyone do something so stupid? He looked over at the girl prostate on the floor and was convinced now more than ever that she was irrevocably and utterly insane.


	8. Chapter 8

Aside from the other places I have listed; you can find me on facebook. (Since the site eats the address do a search for .x or ronnie hayes and you'll find me.) Oh and come play with Kei! Whoot!

Hope you all enjoy. Much love. Keva

xx

Some say that dreams are the gateway to another world. Others believe it is the subconscious emptying unneeded thoughts and information. And still others believe dreams are small blurry riddles of what the future will bring.

However a certain dark hanyou knew that dreams were really visions into the soul; something that he could manipulate for his evil purposes or just for the thrill of nothing better to do and to cause his enemies misery.

Currently this hanyou had an enemy unconscious on the floor at his feet; who he had a very unwilling and unexplainable link with. He determined that what lies in her simple little head may hold the secret in how to break their connection; he could only hope.

Tapping into one's subconscious wasn't all that difficult providing the being who's mind needed plundering was unconscious in one manner or another; even if it was by their own stupidity by running into a wall for no apparent reason.

Naraku kneeled down next to the girl and touched his fingers to the miko's forehead and easily entered her mind. Many things he already knew about the girl were revealed to him; but that was all surface knowledge that he determined by watching her movements over the years. Yes he was aware of her ability to traverse time; so that was no surprise to him, nor did he care about it all that much. Her future played no meaning to him as it was untouchable and not worth his time to try to reach; through the well anyway.

So he dug deeper into her mind and snorted at the deep feelings of love for that mutt she traveled with and had sealed away deep into the recesses of her mind; when he had broke her heart one too many times. He saw that one coming from the moment he knew Kikyo was once again walking the land.

He went deeper still and arched a brow at the next strong emotion she had. Apparently the girl went through a brief stint of fantasizing about the bastard of the west and still did on occasional moments as revenge against her lying cheating hanyou friend. Yet once again that didn't concern him in the least. If she wanted to dream about the other dog; that was going to meet his end with a tentacle through the heart; who was he to care?

He would have been shocked; had this female been any other being in the world, to find that she also fantasized about him. It seemed she had a small dark side and that dark side was toying with him in her own mind and quite frankly he had to admit that her fantasies were rather erotic and were this any other time and any other situation he might consider acting out her dreams. Yet sexual fantasies or no; he had a job to do and he was going to get it done.

He pressed a little deeper then jerked back like he was about to be purified and stared wide eyed at the girl. He stared at her imagining the many ways he was going to kill her for thinking such thoughts; as soon as he broke their connection. If he even remotely doubted her sanity before there was no question about it now; she was definitely mad in the head.

Kagome twitched then moaned as she slowly came awake. "Ugh… what happened?" She questioned with a hand pressed to her forehead.

Naraku glared deadly at her; ready to strike her down for her impure thoughts. "Girl" He growled.

She slowly turned her head and looked over at her dark enemy and groaned. "It wasn't a dream." She sighed dejectedly. "I'm still here with you." She scrunched up her nose.

Naraku got to his feet, grabbed the girl by the wrist, and jerked her up as well; causing her to stumble and fall against him.

"Hey!" Kagome growled as she stared up at him.

Deep crimsons bored deadly into her deep blues. "You will be destroyed for your impure thoughts." He growled darkly.

"What? Impure thoughts?" Kagome questions with furrowed brows. "What are you even talking about?"

"You know of what I speak." He bit out.

"Of course I do; that's why I'm so confused at the moment." She drawled out sarcastically. She jerked herself away from him and stared hard at him. "You haven't made any amount of sense since you showed your ugly face at the pond."

_'Ugly?'_ Now she was calling him ugly? "Girl I am not ugly." What the hell was wrong with him?

"Oh right; I forgot you're rather vain." She snorted.

He opened his mouth to respond but a small feminine finger was pointed in his face.

"Now listen here you. I am having a serious and very female emergency right now and I need to go back to the village." She gave him a glare so cold he could only figure she picked it up from him. "What's about to happen here isn't going to end good for either of us if you keep me here any longer."

"You will be returned when I deem to do so if at all." He growled.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine; your funeral."

He did not like the sound of that at all. "Explain" He demanded coldly.

She sighed deeply and dropped her arms to her sides. "Women bleed once a month and I need something to stop it because it's starting."

"I see nothing wrong with you."

Oh so bad she wanted to bang her head… no his head against the wall until he fell to her feet dead dead dead. "Don't you know anything; and I mean anything, at all about females?!"

"I have no reason to understand or know about your useless species." He grunted. "Women serve no purpose other than to procreate and I have no use of them for that service either."

"WELL" Kagome snorted. "We all can't drop flesh, give it a name, and call it our child. Let me school you a little in the area of the birds and the bees and explain to you; and for your sake I will go into DEEEEEP detail."

Oh he did not like the sound of that at all and was certain that whatever she was about to say was going to leave a bad taste in his mouth and not altogether welcome images running though his head.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a long time in coming so hope you enjoy. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

There are times when you are certain that every thing in the known world is completely against you and is bound to destroy you in one manner or another. For example you get your hair done and it rains as soon as you walk out of the salon or you buy a cake for a party and you trip walking through the door; dropping the box and ruining the cake. It is in moments like these when you suspect some great force of nature is against you and is out to get you for something you did when you were three years old or it is for something you are going to do at some point in the future.

Now most of the time the dark hanyou was the one known as the destroyer; the victimizer if you will. Killing, maiming, taunting, manipulating we just a few of the things he was so well known for doing he took pride in his work and was damn good at it. However in this sudden bizarre connection between he and his hated enemy he was the victim; the one on the wrong end of a bad situation and the worst kind of mental torture he had ever known. Needless to say he did not like it one bit.

If he were one to make faces he would have cringed in disgust at what the miko had just said. He had seen and heard some disgusting things in his life but this… what this girl had just said to him trumped anything he could or ever did to anyone.

"And that's what it means for a woman to be on her period." Kagome pointed out rather proudly as she could easily tell he was completely disgusted by the whole situation. "AND if you don't take me back where you found me RIGHT NOW you are going to get an up close and personal demonstration of exactly what happens when a woman bleeds."

He stared at her for a moment in silent contemplation debating with himself if what she was saying was true or not. It was quite possible that she was making it all up as in all his years of life he never heard of such a thing happening to a woman. Then again he wasn't all that educated in women's anatomy as really the female species served no real purpose to him so why would he bother learning anything about them?

"You speak nonsense." He nodded curtly. "There is no reason for such an occurrence."

Kagome stared at him like he was a science experiment that couldn't be dissected properly. "Is it me or are you getting dumber by the second?"

He narrowed his crimson to deadly little slits. "Do not mock me wench."

"Mocking? Who the hell is mocking?" She threw her hands into the air in exasperation. "You asked I told!" She growled with a sharply pointed finger in his direction. "Why would I make something so stupid up in the first place? Yes women bleed once a month and yes it is the fault of all the male species in existence that this occurs." She nodded curtly. "Especially yours."

"Girl you will stop making up such stories." He growled. "In order for a being to make another being bleed he has to commit some sort of physical harm and I have done no such thing to you and if such a thing as this period happens once a month as you say then that would mean I would have to bring harm upon you every month. Your story is flawed. This is the first time I have seen you in nearly three moon cycles."

Kagome gnashed her teeth together as another round of gut wrenching, kill anything within a three mile radius, kill me now cramps flared up. "It is your fault and whether or not you have been anywhere near me in the last three months is irrelevant." She nodded curtly. "Besides why this occurs doesn't matter. The point is you are about to have one serious mess on your hands if you don't take me back where you found me right now. Cause if you don't…" She trailed off leaving a dark threat looming over his head.

Naraku again stared at her intently as his devious mind ran through the many possible scenarios of what could happen if he didn't return her and what his options were in order to prevent what was about to happen. "You will stop it." He nodded curtly.

Kagome just stared at him. "Excuse me?" Did he really just tell her to stop it; just like that? Was he really that insane or just that stupid? "You can't just **stop it** just like that! It doesn't work that way no matter how much I wish it would. In seven days it will stop on its own."

He pressed his lips together tightly. She was going to suffer this for seven days which meant for the next seven days he was going to be in hell and that just was not an option. He had to bring this to a stop and had to do so right now. With a dark glare at her he vanished from sight.

"Now what?!" Kagome growled in deep annoyance as she stared into the darkness. "Naraku you bastard get back here right now and take me back home!" She bellowed into the dark room… was she even in a room?

He suddenly reappeared before her just as silently as the breeze itself causing her to jump back and eeep as his sudden presence. "Here" He growled as he held his hand out to her.

Kagome looked down at the object in his hand then looked back up at him. "What?" She questioned deeply confused. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"You will stop it." He nodded curtly.

She looked from his hand to his face and shook her head convinced more now than ever that he was an A-1, super duper, none could ever exceed him, baka. "No really; just how dumb are you?" She just couldn't believe that this was the real Naraku she was dealing with. It had to be an imposter; it just had to be.


	10. Chapter 10

The problem with this fic thing is I have no idea what I'm doing with it hence the long delays between updates. Do I want to drag it out into something of a plot of just let it end in lemony goodness and be done with it? If it's the later I'll be done in no time if not... sighs I don't know. Anywho... hope you enjoy even though there isn't a lot of funny in this chapter but hey it's something. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

One of the most basic forms of science is cause and effect such as a fall. Cause: not paying attention to where you are going and missing the uneven Earth beneath your feet. Effect: pain and looking like a fool in front of any that happened to see your ungraceful reaction to gravity.

Now in a situation where the cause is an unknown force and the effect is something that doesn't make sense a whole new set of scientific principles are set into motion; such as psychoses.

Psychoses can be classified in many different ways but in the end it pertains to a serious imbalance of the brain. In the case of a dark hanyou who clearly doesn't understand women; psychoses in his case is described as illogical thinking and being rather delusional.

Therefore a girl well adapted to the future with a total understanding in the advances of medical science and what a hit on the head can do to someone. She knew without a doubt that the dark hanyou in front of her was completely insane.

"Are you sure you didn't take a hit to the head or something?" She questioned as she again eyed him like a strange little science experiment.

"You are trying my patience." Naraku growled. "Now you will take this and stop it."

Kagome sighed and shook her head convinced that of the two of them she was the most intelligent being. "It doesn't work like that." She bit out. "I am not a bottle I am a human." She huffed then slapped the cork out of his hand sending it flying across the dark room.

Naraku glowered at her and flexed his claws in ready to bleed the life right out of her in a slow painful fashion. (And damn the consequences if he bled himself in the process due to their link.)

"Now for that last damn time; TAKE. ME. HOME!" She bit out slowly giving a small stamp of her foot with each word. She needed to get home as soon as possible for she could feel the small trickle that she was in no way prepared to deal with.

He could smell it as sure as he could scent out his own miasma. That coppery tangy scent of blood; meaning she was bleeding like she had said. "Stop it girl." He growled and narrowed his crimson's deeply.

"How?" She huffed trying to bite down the shame of what was happening to her. "Just please take me..." She trailed off when Kagura appeared from within the darkness.

"Master Naraku..." She trailed off at the overwhelming scent of blood on the air easily muting the choking scent of Naraku's poison. "Kagome?"

"Kagura?" Kagome questioned back then suddenly widened her eyes. "KAGURA! Oh thank the Kami!" She closed the five paces between them and hugged the woman.

Kagura just stood there as the woman hugged her and stared confusedly at her master.

Naraku just narrowed his crimsons even further as he stared at the two women. If Kagura said she understood the miko's plight he would crush her heart until it was nothing but dust in the palm of his hand. For there was no way a child of his body would suffer such ailments as the miko; no way in the deepest level of hell!

"Kagura I desperately need your help." Kagome pulled back from the woman. "Do you..." she looked over at Naraku and matched the glare he was giving them before she turned back to the woman. "have anything for that time of the month?" She questioned hopefully.

Kagura furrowed her brows even further. "Time of the month? What time is it?"

"Um... don't you have a monthly... uh... well... bleeding?" Kagome questioned blushing slightly.

"Oh..." Kagura nodded then widened her eyes hugely. "OH!"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes and he's no help." She jerked her head towards Naraku. "I mean he brought me a bottle cork."

"Bottle cork?" Kagura questioned then shook her head preferring to not hear the details of how that came about. "Never mind."

"So can you help me out?" She pleaded to the wind witch.

"Um..." She glanced over at Naraku. "yes I will fetch what you need." She then looked back at the woman and gave a small bow of her head.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Kagome hugged her tightly. "And if you could could you get me some clean under clothing; if you know what I mean." She whispered in the woman's ear thinking Naraku wouldn't hear.

"Of course." Kagura pulled the woman away from her and quickly left the room.

Yep he was going to kill Kagura for suffering such a womanly ailment. Then he'd kill Kanna just to be on the safe side and produce two new servants; preferably males.

He was so irritated with all this that for his own simple pleasure he stabbed his claw deeply into his arm just to hear the miko bitch scream in pain. Though on the down side it did hurt himself but he could deal he was after not really real and powerful and a man and Naraku.

"OWWWW!" Kagome cried and gripped her arm tightly where it felt like she had been stabbed.

Yes that made him feel a little better though not by much due mainly to the deep cramping pain in his gut. He stared at the girl who looked completely oblivious to the pain where he wanted nothing more than to gut himself on the spot.

"I get." Kagome glowered at him when the pain in her arm finally subsided. "I totally get it and now..." her eyes narrowed to deadly little slits as a pink glow erupted around her. "you will die!"

"I die you die." He countered still not sure if it would work that way but it was a sure fire anti-purification protection statement.

"How?" She bit out but before he could answer Kagura appeared with a bundle in her hands.

"Here this should solve the problem." Kagura nodded. "I will also bring some tea to help cure your pains."

Kagome took the bundle from her happily. "Oh thank you sooooo much. Now;" she looked around the darkness. "all I need is a hot spring or a bath where I can get cleaned up."

"Well..."

"Leave." Naraku cut her off before she could answer. "I will deal with the miko. You will collect everything the miko needs to deal with this issue for the next seven days and leave the items in the _'spare room'_." He emphasized knowing Kagura would know exactly which room he was talking about.

"As you wish master." Kagura bowed and left the room.

Kagome looked from where Kagura disappeared in the darkness back to Naraku and glowered at him. "Alright first I get cleaned up then we fix this mess then I purify you to hell."

"We will see about that girl. Now come." With that he turned and vanished into the darkness expecting her to follow like a proper little miko bitch should.


	11. Chapter 11

A general rule of thumb in such a rough place as Feudal Japan is it's always wise to make sure someone knows where you are at all times. One could never be sure what the evils running through the land were up to or who they would stumble across and kill.

So it was no surprise that when a worried taijiya showed up next to the pond where she left her irritated friend that she panicked. Kagome wasn't one to leave without letting someone know no matter how irrational she was. Plus something about the area didn't seem right especially that circular patch of dead grass some feet from Kagome's last known location.

She had seen that same circular patch of death several times before in her life but at the moment she couldn't bring forth when or where. However one thing she knew for sure and that was Kagome was gone and something about the area did not feel right.

She was going to have to get Inuyasha over here and see if his sensitive nose could pick up any clues.

xx

"Ok the monthly meeting of _'The Cowardly Men's Club'_ will now come to order." Miroku called over the large group of men shifting about nervously in the clearing they hid in every month.

"Cowardly Men?" Inuyasha barked in the monk's face when he moved to stand in front of him. "I ain't no fuckin coward!"

Miroku took a deep breath and blinked slowly like the was dealing with a simple child. "Inuyasha are we not all here **_hiding_** from our miko friend?"

"No!" The hanyou bellowed. "We're all out here camping." He crossed his arms over his chest superiorly. "Every month we CAAAMP!"

"Yea we're camping." Several of the men within the group echoed behind the hanyou.

"Well I guess it does sound more manly." Miroku nodded thoughtfully.

"You're damn right it does." Inuyasha huffed. "We're just bonding; men bond all the time doing manly things like camping."

"Alright." Miroku agreed. "Though it still feels like we're hiding."

"Shut-up already!" Inuyasha growled and thumped the monk upside the head. "If you have to hide go somewhere else and us manly men will stay here and CAMP!"

"Inuyasha!"

The sudden feminine voice echoed through the clearing causing Inuyasha and several others hoshi included to begin to panic.

"Miroku?"

"Wait!" Miroku called instantly claming. "I know that voice; it's Sango."

There was a collective sigh of relief as the tension that seemed to sweep through the group of men settled.

Sango broke through the line of trees surrounding the clearing and ran straight up to Inuyasha.

"What?" He questioned getting in a defensive stance at the sheer look of panic on the girl's face.

"Inuyasha I went to the pond to check up on Kagome and she wasn't there!" Her eyes went wide. "I think something happened to her!"

The hanyou narrowed his ambers suspiciously upon the woman. "This better not be a trick woman."

Sango laid a fist to the side of the hanyou's head. "I would never joke about something like that; now hurry up and come on!" Before the hanyou could say one more word she was gone with Miroku right behind her.

xx

"GET. OUT." Kagome glowered at the dark kumo standing in front of her.

"Do not order me about girl." He growled and narrowed his crimson eyes deeply upon her.

"I mean it Naraku!" She pointed a sharp finger in his face. "Get out of here before I purify you to hell!"

Naraku quickly snatched her by the wrist, jerked her forward, and leaned down to get nose to nose with her. "If I see one spark of pink your life will be null." He ground out in a cold deadly whisper.

Kagome at any other time in her life might have and indeed more than likely would have feared the male in front of her. However; she was a woman on the brink of losing her mind and it wasn't due to her P.M.S. either. "Don't you threaten me." She easily countered and gave a hard jerk of her wrist in an attempt to break free of his hold.

It was a futile attempt at best for he didn't let go and instead tightened his grip upon her.

"Fine." She suddenly smirked darkly. "You want to play dirty well let's play."

Before he could process what she was saying he suddenly found his limp manhood firmly gripped within her free hand. "Do not." He growled deadly.

Kagome arched a brow at him. "Are you going to let go and get out of here or do I make a new woman outta you?" Though she would really hate to purify his dick off since from what she could feel he was very nicely hung; VERY nicely.

Naraku released her wrist from his grasp fully expecting her to let go of him in return... well he was a very disappointed hanyou. She maintained her hold upon him as she locked stares with him.

"I have to say for the sorry bastard you are you're rather well endowed." She smirked at him. "I mean I always figured you'd either be the size of my thumb," she held said appendage of her free hand up for him to see. "or you didn't have any man parts at all."

He didn't know if he should be insulted by that or not. "Girl as you can so well feel I am more than well endowed. Now release me." He growled.

Kagome unconsciously... well maybe not; gave a gentle massage to the hunk of hakama covered flesh in her hand and smirked at him. "Oh I can feel alright."

"Stop that!" He growled and slapped her hand from his person.

"What?" She questioned innocently.

Naraku narrowed his crimson deeply upon her. "Take care of your issues and I shall fetch you shortly so we can solve this problem we share." Then before she could answer he turned and was gone in a swirl of navy blue silk.


	12. Chapter 12

The mind is a powerful thing; it can make you think of things that no matter how much you know you shouldn't you just can't help yourself. Flashes of other times, other places, other people can intertwine creating a new image you wouldn't consciously make on your own.

Therefore when Kagome began to relax in the small hot spring in an attempt to ease her cramps; her mind was left free to wander where it would. Unfortunately for her (well more unfortunate for someone else) it somehow wandered back to a fantasy she thought she buried deep within her brain; only instead of being the watcher in this fantasy she was participating.

It was new but she wasn't complaining in the least. For that matter a contented smile spread across her lips as her fingers gently roamed her own body.

xx

Naraku stood in front of the window staring out over his miasma covered domain. He desperately had to figure out how to break the bond he and the miko shared. However in order to do that he first needed to figure out how they came to have the bond in the first place.

Nothing prior to their connection seemed out of the ordinary. It was just like any other day; he was plotting the inutachi's down fall, the Lord of the West's death, and fantasizing about becoming a full blooded youkai. Then suddenly out of nowhere his guts felt like they were collapsing in on themselves and he wanted nothing more than to rip his insides out to make it end.

So what was it that triggered the connection? The only logical explanation that he could come up with was it was the miko bitch's fault. For surely he would never connect himself to her in such a manner knowingly or unknowingly.

He suddenly narrowed his crimson eyes deeply when he felt a warming tingling sensation begin to build in his gut. Oh he knew all too well what that feeling usually led to and he'd be damned if he was going to allow it.

With a growl of utter annoyance he turned and swept out of the room heading for the hot spring. He was going to bring her little fantasy to a quick end even if his growing cock disagreed with him.

He was sure the bitch was dreaming about he and; he let off an uncontrolled shudder at the thought, Sesshoumaru engaging in some rather unseemly activities. Though calling it unseemly seemed like the hugest understatement he had ever thought. It was down right perverted!

Where and how she ever came up with the idea that he and Sesshoumaru would ever be caught dead kissing let alone doing anything else was beyond him. If only he could kill her and finally be rid of her once and for all. Yet like so many other things in his life this was just as unfair as everything else. Then again he could take solace in the fact that he could injure her even though it meant injuring himself in the process.

"Details." He growled to himself.

He could suffer through a little pain; hell he'd been hacked up into pieces before and here he was just a whole and well as ever. Then again purification tended to be permanent with no hope of regenerating. Which made him wonder...

If she purified him would she essentially end up purifying herself? Could her purify herself? Was the pure Shikon miko immune to her own powers if they transferred back onto herself?

He was getting off track and his cock was getting harder and harder by the second. He had to stop her wandering mind and do so now!

He threw the door to the spring open and glowered deadly at her sitting in the spring, head tilted back, eyes closed, and a satisfied smile spread across her face.

"You will stop!" He growled.

Kagome snapped her eyes open looking a little delirious and stared at him. "What?"

"You heard me." He stormed into the room. "You will cease your impure thoughts this instant."

"Impure thoughts?" She stared at him with brows drawn deeply only to change into a sudden scowl as she popped up from her seat. "You've been reading my thoughts!" She accused with a pointed finger at him while ignoring the fact that she was flashing him with everything she had from the waist up.

"I cannot read thoughts." He countered defensively.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" She hissed. "This is the second time in my life you've invaded my mind and so help me if wasn't for this stupid bond we share I'd kill you now!"

"Never mind that." He growled trying to ignore her half naked body with the little drops of water rolling down over pert breasts... Oh he had to stop himself before he did something that he didn't want to do. He wouldn't regret it of course because she was asking for it standing there naked and doing nothing to cover herself up. "You will stop fantasizing about me and that disgusting dog!"

"Hey; I..." she trailed off as her eyes narrowed even further. "Ha! You admit you were reading my thoughts!"

"I never said I wasn't." He countered. "Now enough of this finish your bath so we can solve this problem unless you wish for me to join you?" He smirked darkly and let his eyes linger on her exposed breasts.

"Now why would I want your disgusting... body..." As she glared at him she easily noticed that he was definitely NOT looking at her face. "HENTAI!" She bellowed and ducked her body back under the water as she covered herself with her arms.

He grunted at that. "Don't flatter yourself girl." He turned for the door. "Your body provides nothing for my imagination." He smirked to himself and left before she could say another word.

"Bastard!" Kagome hissed and slapped the water. "I'm soooo going to purify him to hell and start with his most sacred of body parts." She nodded determinedly to herself then quickly finished her bath so she could do just that.


End file.
